Gilles de Rais/History
History : Gilles de Rais was a former general of Jeanne D Arc. He was one of her closest allies on the battlefield. After a while, Gilles developed feelings for Jeanne. However, he never got the chance to confess, as Jeanne was burned at the stake under suspicion of witchcraft and treachery. He then witnessed Micheal use ecstasy on Jeanne. After her death, Gilles became a murderer. He would kidnap, rape, and kill innocents. Sometime later he was caught and was to be punished by being hung. While he was in his cell, he broke down yelling how it was unfair how Jeanne had died. Baalberith appeared and told him of what had happened to Jeanne and how she was now under ecstasy. He offered him a choice to work for him and get a chance to save Jeanne. At his death, Gilles accepted just as he was hung. Plot Manga : Gilles first appears in Dantalion's mansion wanting to kill Dantalion and take his soul, but doesn't after finding out his target isn't home. Upon seeing William, he expresses interest in him and decides to take him. His attempts are foiled upon Dantalion's arrival. When the duke tells him to leave, Gilles refuses. He tells Dantalion he knows of the reason why William is here - William is the elector of the substitute emperor - and suggests taking him to Baalberith. When he tells Dantalion he cannot become emperor, Dantalion retorts that Gilles should go burn at the stake again like Jeanne D'Arc, the woman Gilles loved. The two then engage in a battle that destroys the mansion. They are stopped by William who unknowingly uses his elector powers to stop Dantalion. Gilles departs after this, expressing interest in William. Anime : Just like in the manga, Gilles first appears attempting to kidnap William, but is stopped by Dantalion's arrival. The two engage in a devistating battle after Dantalion insults Jeanne and Gilles taunts Dantalion about his reason for going to hell, causing Dantalion to go berserk. Two engage in a deadly battle, until William stops them. Gilles expresses some interest in William before departing. : In episode 9, Gilles is sent to protect William from Heaven who wants to put him under ecstasy. When he sees Kevin about to use ecstasy, he remarks about how clever the plan was. He shouts at Amon and Mamon for wanting to get Dantalion. When he battles Raguel, he says that an angel is crueler than any demon and explains his reason. When he was still human, he was in love with Jeanne 'D Arc, who died because of the people she protected. After her death, Gilles lost all faith in god, as he believed God would not have let her die. When Raguel reveals who is leading the army into hell, Gilles snaps. He brutally attacks Raguel, and most likely would have killed him had Kevin and Dantalion, who knocks him out, not appeared. References Category:Character Subpages Category:Character History